El regreso del viejo cielo
by Myaerdna
Summary: "Es increible como una sola estrella fugaz puede significar tanto para aquellos que conocieron la verdadera razón de su brillo" Bwissrly1159. NUEVA PORTADA!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi las estrellas reales, tan majestuosas y brillantes que realmente era impensable creer que podrían irse, que podían desaparecer, nadie lo creía y sin embargo éstas se fueron.

Cuesta trabajo olvidar aquel horrible día en que todo empezó, cuando lo que parecía ser una noche apacible se convirtió en el anuncio a una guerra para toda la humanidad. Todavía puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, donde una de las Puertas apareció; aún puedo ver sus rostros aterrados si cierro los ojos, y sus muertes todavía me asustan durante las noches.

Por aquellos días sólo tenía once años, era una niña pequeña, una infante. Se suponía que había nacido siendo especial, que veía el mundo de forma diferente a los demás; se suponía que debí haber visto venir aquella aparición, aquellas Puertas que nos condenaban a todos, pero me tomó por sorpresa como a cualquier otra persona, como al resto del mundo.

Ya pasó tiempo desde entonces. Ahora he crecido un poco, casi trece años, y aún me veo muy joven. Tantas cosas han ocurrido.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el lugar donde estoy parada, varios meses atrás este lugar era como mi segundo hogar, donde pasé dos años en estado pasivo ayudando a una joven que había sido condenada al igual que yo. Es un lugar al que ningún humano se atreve ir: La puerta del Infierno.

Meses atrás esta Puerta y la Puerta del cielo se conectaron gracias a la aparición de una nueva Puerta bautizada por mí como la "Puerta del Centro" o "La tercera puerta". Su aparición sólo significaba el inicio del fin para el nuevo cielo.

El hecho de poder ver las estrellas reales me pareció bastante normal. Fue para eso que había nacido, para poder regresarlas al mundo. Verlas me pareció totalmente natural, aunque no para aquel hombre que se encuentra parado a solo unos metros de mí y que mantiene cerca a aquella chica escandinava de cabello plateado. La misma chica que yo cuidé por dos años.

La verdad no fue culpa de ella ser elegida, tampoco fue culpa de él enamorarse de ella. Son sólo cosas que pasan, y por eso merecen una vida mejor. El nombre de ella me recuerda el tiempo que pasé planeando esto y el nombre de él me recuerda la vida que podría tener actuaba ya.

¿Me duele verlos? Sí. No se suponía que estuvieran aquí. No debían verme hacer esto. No quería decirles adiós.

¿Me molesta pensar en sus nombres? Sí, otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque me recuerda lo que soy, y lo que voy a hacer.

Antes de que piensen lo que no es, les diré algo. No soy una contratista, no soy una doll…pero tampoco soy humana. He aceptado toda mi vida lo que soy, pero justamente hoy desearía más que nada ser cualquiera de las opciones anteriores.

Suelo pensar eso, pero de todos modos, aunque pudiera jamás cambiaria lo que soy. ¿Por qué? Porque sería injusto para todos los demás. Mi existencia entera es por ellos y siempre estará dedicada a ellos. Sin embargo…una persona me dijo una vez que debía pensar en mí de vez en cuando…

…Si…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi las estrellas reales. Es triste que sólo puedo verlas un instante antes de cumplir con mi misión, una misión que ya era mía incluso antes de nacer y que he aceptado toda mi vida.

Mi nombre es Shiori, mucha gente me conoce como la Hija de la Noche, y voy a devolver el viejo cielo…aunque quizás eso sea lo último que haga.


	2. Amnesia

Esta historia la comencé en un intento de darle un final a la serie de Darker than black desde mi punto de vista. La trama vino a mí mientras escuchaba una cancion, espero que les guste ^^

Los derechos sobre los personajes de darker than black pertenecen a Bones, excepto los de mi propia creacion (osea: Shiori Mitaka) :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una ligera amnesia y la extraña joven de ojos grises.**

Hei despierta sobresaltado de un sueño que no logra recordar, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se encuentra en una habitación que no reconoce, probablemente de un departamento. Algo húmedo cae de su cabeza, una toalla que de seguro antes estaba tibia. En cuanto su ropa, el seguía usando el traje de Shinigami negro.

´_¿Dónde estoy? _´ se preguntó luego de recorrer la habitación a oscuras, se acerca a la ventana y abre la cortina, a decir por la posición del sol era mediodía y se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio.

Hei trató de recordar cómo llegó ahí, pero lo último que recordaba era a Yin poco antes de que la matara, a Suou y Julio tendidos en la hierba….y las estrellas...

Él camina con cautela hacia afuera de la habitación, le parece escuchar un tarareo de una voz que nunca había escuchado. Parecía una canción de cuna.

Cientos de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de él en cuanto vio a Yin recostada e inconsciente en el centro de la habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa, su respiración era acompasada y continua. Estaba viva.

Por alguna razón ese hecho lo tranquilizó bastante, en cierta forma había olvidado que la chica que estaba ahí estuvo a punto de acabar con todos los contratistas y tal vez con el mundo entero. Nada de eso le importaba, estaba lleno de pura felicidad.

Un olor a comida le llegó en ese instante y se dio vuelta para observar a quien fuera que estuviera cocinando. Sus ojos se encontraron con una bella joven de cabello café muy oscuro, largo y lacio, piel blanca que parecía transparente debido a las ropas oscuras que llevaba y ojos grises, ella era la que tarareaba aquella canción lo más quedito posible mientras cocía algo en la estufa.

Hei se tensó de inmediato y se preparó para atacarla en cuanto ella alzó la vista, pensando que era una contratista.

La joven lo miró con un rostro neutral, apagó la estufa y salió de la cocina para encararlo; llevaba en una mano unos palillos y en la otra una toalla húmeda. Caminó con suma tranquilidad hacia él y sin decirle palabra estiró la mano y le tendió los palillos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió saber Hei, retrocediendo para poner una distancia entre ellos, la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él avanzó y trató de propiciarle un golpe a la desconocida, pero ella lo esquivó rápidamente y se metió en la cocina.

Hei parpadeó un instante, sorprendido de lo rápido que ella lo evadió, pero cuando se preparó para atarla de nuevo la joven tomó un cuchillo y se lo colocó a sí misma en la garganta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Posiblemente nadie más además de Yin había logrado confundir tanto al Shinigami negro, la extraña joven mantuvo el cuchillo firmemente puesto en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de miedo….o alguna otra emoción.

"Si yo fuera un peligro para ti lo más racional para un contratista hubiera sido tomar el cuchillo y aprovechar tu momento de sorpresa para matarte. Yo no soy una contratista y tampoco soy un peligro. Yo soy alguien que puede ayudar a Yin, así que, por favor ¿podrías relajarte para que yo pueda quitarme esta cosa del cuello?" pidió con un tono monótono. Hei se enderezó, y, sin saber porqué; obedeció.

La desconocida bajó el cuchillo y salió de la cocina otra vez.

"Espera, dime quién eres tú" ´pidió él de nuevo, siguiéndola. Ella se detuvo y lo miró un instante.

"Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta parte" le reclamó con esa voz monótona, cruzándose de brazos.

"Te he hecho una pregunta" dijo Hei, tratando de que su voz sonara ruda, la chica entorno los ojos y le dio la espalda. Caminó hasta una mesa llena de comida donde dejó los palillos, luego se sentó al lado de Yin y le colocó la toalla en la frente.

"Haz estado inconsciente desde hace cinco días, Hei. Me he de imaginar que tienes mucha hambre, más de la habitual supongo. Ahí está la comida, aun no se enfría así que deberías comértela pronto" dijo la chica con el mismo tono de voz, mientras posaba ambas manos por encima de Yin, pero sin tocarla. Un brillo blanco iluminó sus manos.

Hei no sabía si confiar en esa joven o no, pero algo en su interior le decía que ella no era peligrosa, así que se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar cada uno de los platillos.

"Shiori" dijo la misma voz sin emoción.

"¿Qué?" dijo él con la boca llena de comida.

"Preguntaste mi nombre, Hei. Me llamo Shiori" aclaró ella

"Ah… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Me lo dijiste en la puerta…" dijo Shiori, su tono frío cambio un poco, volviéndose ligeramente irritado. "Poco después de que te convencí de que podía ayudarle a Yin"

"Yo no lo…recuerdo" dijo él lleno de confusión, enfocó sus ojos en la inconsciente Yin, que brillaba ligeramente bajo las manos de Shiori y sintió cierto temor, pues aun no confiaba del todo en aquella joven.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a Yin?" La chica bajó las manos y se dio vuelta para mirar a Hei, el brillo en sus manos desapareció rápidamente. Su respuesta tenía un deje de enojo e incredulidad, pero su rostro seguía neutro, como si fuera el de una Doll.

"Pero si ya te lo había dicho, ¿realmente no lo recuerdas?" aquella respuesta sólo logró confundirlo más, ¿a qué se refería con que no lo recordaba? ¿Qué fue lo que le explicó? ¿De qué se había perdido?

Hei no tuvo oportunidad de responder, puesto que antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se escuchó el sonido de golpes en la puerta, él se tensó pero Shiori se levanto con suma tranquilidad y abrió la puerta.

"¡Ah! Shiori, menos mal que hoy no te fuiste a pasear a quién sabe dónde, no te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar ayer para entrar a este lugar con Yin dormida y Hei incon…" Qin entra al lugar con el bebé en brazos y a su lado un Doll moreno con gorra verde que llevaba bolsas llenas de comida, Qin se percata de que Hei está parado detrás de Shiori, y de que lo mira con sorpresa. Entonces para de hablar.

Shiori le dedicó a Qin una sonrisa avergonzada y avanza para tomar las bolsas del Doll. Entre los dos entran a la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta.

"¡Hei! Ha—az despertado, ¡qué bien!, ha pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste Hong Kong ¿verdad?" saluda nerviosamente mientras se apresura hacia una habitación donde había una pequeña e improvisada cuna, donde recuesta delicadamente al bebé. Luego regresa y se pone ayudar los dos chicos con las compras.

"¿No iba con ustedes Mao?" preguntó Shiori, mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Qin, provocando que éste se sonrojara y se la devolviera inmediatamente. Hei observó un instante a Shiori, notando en que ella mostraba tener, después de todo, emociones; luego se percató de lo que ella había preguntado.

"¿Mao? ¿Mao esta con ustedes?" Shiori ignoró a Hei con la misma frialdad que había mostrado desde esa mañana y se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Qin, la joven alzó una mano indicándole que esperara. Hei se sentó al lado de Yin y observó fijamente la entrada.

"Deja de perseguirlo" susurró la chica, segundos más tarde se escucharon unos ruidos y entonces apareció un perro Akita de color dorado que se metió apresurado al departamento. Una vez que entró Shiori cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien, Mao?" preguntó ella. El perro jadeaba tanto que se dejó caer de bruces al suelo.

"¡Esa condenada mujer! Me pierdo un instante buscando a Qin y de repente la tengo persiguiéndome diciendo que no se permiten perros en su establecimiento, ¡como si supiera en donde demonios quedaba aquel lugar!" se quejó el perro, Qin y Shiori se rieron.

"Gracias por detenerla" dijo Mao, dirigiéndose a Shiori.

"De nada" Hei miraba únicamente a Yin en esos momentos, pero le pareció escuchar alegría en la voz de la desconocida.

El Doll de gorra verde salió de la cocina con una salsa de soya en manos y se tropezó con el perro, derramando el líquido en el vestido azul de Yin, salpicando ligeramente a Hei.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo el Doll, Shiori alzó las cejas con sorpresa y se acercó al niño, su rostro estaba molesto.

"Ese es el vestido más improvisado que he hecho en toda mi vida ¿y tú decides mancharlo con salsa de soya? Dijo ella inclinándose para estar a la altura del Doll, Mao y Qin se encogieron ante el tono furioso de la chica, sin embargo el Doll le sonrió ampliamente. Contra todo pronóstico la joven le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas y todo rastro de enojo desapareció.

"Gracias" le dijo con fervor acariciándole la mejilla "Odiaba como se veía Yin con ese vestido, ahora me has dado una escusa para cambiarla"

"Sin duda eres la chica más extraña que he conocido en mi vida" le dijo Mao quitándose del camino y sentándose al lado de Qin. Shiori sonrió y se metió en un cuarto.

"¿Hace cuanto que ustedes dos están aquí?" preguntó Hei, no levantó la vista para dirigirles la palabra, sus ojos estaban aun aferrados a la cara de Yin.

"Bueno…yo me había cambiado de cuerpo puesto que las ardillas no viven mucho, encontré a este perro que pasaba en un parque cerca de la casa de Madame, que es con quien yo estaba. Supongo que mi sentido de la orientación se dañó un poco, porque de repente ya no pude encontrar la casa de nuevo, así que permanecí en el parque pacientemente, esperando a que las Dolls de Madame me encontraran. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con Shiori, o bueno, creo que fue ella la que me encontró a mí." Mao se rió entre dientes y continuó. En su mente recordó aquel día.

_Mao está sentado al lado de una banca, viendo como las nubes se escurecen poco a poco. Alzó las orejas cuando escuchó unos pasos en su dirección._

"Al principio realmente esperaba encontrar a alguien a mi lado cuando miré a mi alrededor, después de todo los pasos que oí no fueron imaginarios, sin embargo no había nadie en el parque" narró Mao. "Esa chica me sacó un gran susto" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza canina.

_"Hum, parece que no hay nadie aquí…maldita sea, a buena hora se me ocurre perderme…" suspiró Mao_

_"¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Bueno, porque está anocheciendo y además parece que va a llover….ahhh!"gritó el perro cuando se percata que hay una chica de ojos grises y ropas oscuras sentada al lado de él. La chica sonríe y se ríe ligeramente._

_"¿Te asusté perrito?"_

_"¡Claro que me asustaste, te apareciste de la!….quiero decir guauf guauf" ladró Mao._

"Trate de convencerla de que se había imaginado de que yo hablaba ladrando, pero Shiori no se dejó engañar. Habían pasado unos tres días desde que tú desapareciste en la puerta, todos te creíamos muerto puesto que tu estrella no estaba en el cielo. Es por eso que cuando ella me dijo que estabas con ella no le creí" explicó Mao, Hei alzó la cabeza y miró a Mao y a Qin. El perro continuó recordando.

_"¿¡QUE HEI ESTA VIVO?" exclamó el perro "pero eso no es posible, su estrella a caído" alegó._

_"No es así, mira arriba" dijo ella apuntando hacia el cielo, el perro gruñó._

_"Esta nublado, muchacha" ella negó de nuevo y apuntó con mayor impaciencia hacia arriba. Finalmente Mao alzó la cabeza y vio un cielo perfectamente despejado._

"Yo conocía la ubicación de tu estrella desde que estábamos en el Sindicato, por lo cual supe que la chica no mentía en cuanto la vi ahí en su lugar"

_"No puedo creerlo, pero ¿Cómo es posible que nadie la viera hasta ahora?" preguntó Mao._

_"No todos pueden verla, no aún."_

_"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"_

_"No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero, por favor ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Hei necesita ahora más que nunca a le gente que aprecia, y tu eres una de esas personas"_

_"¿Él te pidió que vinieras por mi?" ella negó con la cabeza antes de que el perro terminara._

_"Esta inconsciente, es por eso que te necesito"_

_"¿Y cuál es tu nombre muchacha?"_

_"Shiori Mitaka, y ¿tú eres Mao, verdad?"_

_Mao sonrió levemente._

_"Si, soy yo."_

"Había algo en ella que me convenció y la acompañé aquí, eso fue hace cuatro días." Terminó de contar.

"¿Cómo supo ella que yo…" comenzó Hei, Mao lo comprendió al instante.

"Shiori nos contó cómo te conoció y cuál era su rol con Yin, pero no nos dijo cómo sabía las cosas que sabía de ti" dijo Mao, Hei miró a Qin con seriedad.

"¿Y tu cómo llegaste aquí?, la ultima vez estabas en Hong Kong" interrogó.

Qin roló los ojos y respiró hondo para comenzar su parte de la historia.

"Como dije, había pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste de Hong Kong , la verdad no esperaba tener muchas noticias de ti, hace cinco días el restaurante se puso increíblemente solitario, casi desierto. Y el bebé lloraba muchísimo, no podía calmarlo con nada, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta y pensé que se trataba de un cliente así que como pude fui y abrí"

"_¿Si?" llamó Qin corriendo hacia la puerta. Se le cae la mandíbula por la sorpresa de ver a una bella joven de cabello oscuro que dejaba que la lluvia la empapara._

"_Hola, mi nombre es Shiori Mitaka ¿puedo hablar con el dueño de la tienda?" preguntó la joven sonriendo inocentemente._

"Ella parecía buscarme, así que la dejé pasar. Había puesto al bebé en su cuna en una de las mesas de la cocina y aun no paraba de llorar cuando Shiori entró al restaurante." Narró Qin.

"_Bien, ¿para qué me necesitas?" preguntó Qin, tratando de no quedársele viendo a su esbelta figura empapada._

_"Usted conoce a Lee, ¿no es asi?" Qin parpadeó, totalmente confundido. Había algo en el nombre que le era familiar, pero…_

"Shiori preguntó si yo te conocía, al principio me confundió pues yo casi no me dirigía hacia ti por tu nombre. Pero ella insistía e insistía"

_"Vamos, tiene que ser usted…¿no recuerda a un contratista capaz de controlar la electricidad, alto, de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro; que llevaba una Doll albina y ciega consigo?" describió la joven._

_Qin la miró y de inmediato recordó a Hei, recordó lo que había ocurrido en esa misma ciudad, cómo terminó en un invernadero lleno de contratistas por su culpa y luego lo borracho e inútil que se volvió luego de volver de quién sabe donde en una búsqueda por la doll que lo acompañaba._

"En cuanto recordé que eras tú quien ella buscaba desconfié de Shiori, pensaba que era una contratista. Así que traté de evadirla, entonces…

_"¡Largo! ¡Ya no quiero más problemas con los contratistas!" gritó retrocediendo en caso de que ella fuera a atacarlo. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y un Doll con gorra verde entró al restaurante. Shiori miraba a Qin con la inocencia escrita en su rostro._

_"La cuna se ha caído" dijo el Doll sin ninguna expresión. Qin al escuchar esto se olvidó por completo de la bella joven que creía una contratista y corrió a la cocina._

_La cuna estaba en el suelo y el bebé en la cuna, no parecía haber sufrido daños. El bebé se movía como loco y no paraba de llorar. Qin entró a la cocina y sacó al bebé de la cuna._

_"Ya pasó, ya pasó. Calma, calma" dijo meciéndolo en sus brazos. Shiori estaba parada detrás de él. Qin rápidamente se paró y se dio vuelta para mirarla._

"_Ese llanto…" dijo ella, su voz y su rostro estaba en shock. Al oír la voz de la chica el niño comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Qin, tendiéndole los brazos como si deseara que ella lo cargara. _

"_¡Aléjate de nosotros, no te acerques!" gritó Qin, el bebé se estiraba hacia ella._

"_Ya cállate" la voz de Shiori ya no era amable, su tono era serio. Avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, y alzó los brazos hacia el bebé, con mucho cuidado lo sacó de los brazos de Qin, que no opuso resistencia, y sonrió._

_El niño paró de llorar en cuanto terminó en los brazos de la joven, y, a pesar de su muy poca edad, el bebé sonrió._

"_Hola pequeñito, ¿hiciste todo este escándalo para poder conocerme?" el bebé asintió "no debiste hacerlo, chiquito. Asustaste mucho a tu papá" regañó Shiori en un arrullo y besó en la frente al niño._

"Era la persona más extraña que jamás había visto, pero por alguna razón, luego de que el bebé se durmió en sus brazos me di cuenta de que ella no quería hacerme daño. Shiori me rogó que viniera con ella a Tokio, decía que necesitaba que alguien cuidara tu Doll y a ti mientras ella buscaba a este can. Ella prometió que en cuanto tú te recuperaras podría volver a Hong Kong, así que acepte." Terminó el muchacho de narrar.

"Así que por eso ella los trajo aquí" murmuró Hei. En su mente el no entendía porque esa extraña parecía conocerlo tanto.

"Pienses lo que pienses, Hei, Shiori sólo se ha preocupado por ti. Antes de que te despertaras ella pasaba varias veces a tu habitación para asegurarse de que tu fiebre se bajara y que te encontraras razonablemente bien. Debo decir que con Yin es una situación totalmente diferente, pocas veces se separa de ella. La mira como si ella fuera parte de su familia, no ha parado de cuidarla" Dijo Mao.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa. En la habitación se escucharon unos pasos.

"Así que ya terminaron de contar como los arrastré a los dos aquí" asumió Shiori con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación, llevaba en un brazo un vestido blanco. Sin decirle ni una palabra a Hei se sentó a su lado y colocó el vestido encima de Yin.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó él, la joven no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo simplemente alzo ambas manos sobre Yin. Un destello blanco se vió y de repente el vestido azul estaba arriba de la Doll y el blanco lo llevaba puesto.

Shiori sonrió ampliamente.

"Supongo que eso responde tu pregunta" respondió ella con sequedad a la pregunta de Hei, tomó el vestido y se levantó del suelo. "Iré por comida para la cena" avisó con su voz monótona, tomó de la mano al Doll que la venía siguiendo y salió del apartamento.

"Sin duda es una joven bastante extraña" aceptó Hei, repitiendo lo que Mao y Qin habían dicho.

"Lo más probable es que esté molesta por algo contigo. ¿No le dijiste algo ofensivo antes de caer inconsciente?" le preguntó el perro.

"….No lo sé. No recuerdo nada."

* * *

Espero que esta sea la forma adecuada de comenzar esto. ¡Por favor comenten! necesito saber si esto va por buen camino.

Ahh, si...una pequeña traducción:

Shiori: guía.


	3. Confianza

Como el inicio no fue muy emocionante decidí poner un poco de acción, no es nada fuera del otro mundo, así que veamos que tal queda ^^

Disclaimer:Los derechos sobre los personajes de Darker than black pertenecen a Bones, excepto los de mi propia creación y blah blah blah ya saben de que personaje hablo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos: La confianza puede poner una sonrisa en la Hija de la noche.**

"Dijo que iría por comida, ¿pero no acabas de ir tu?" preguntó Hei a Qin.

"En realidad esa comida es para ti, Shiori dijo que tu despertarías hoy y que probablemente estarías hambriento cuando te despertaras, nos pidió que fuéramos por comida, ya que tú te acabarías toda la que teníamos" Mao mira hacia la mesa llena de platos "Al parecer tenía razón"

Hei no comprendía cómo esa extraña podía saber tanto, trató de recordar…pero sólo veía imágenes difusas y extrañas. Con mucho cuidado alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Yin. Por el momento, sólo ella le importaba.

"Es sorprendente lo cercanos que ustedes se volvieron en este tiempo" murmuró el perro, Hei recordó el día que Yin se separó de él en las ruinas, ella había dicho ´_Me gustas, Hei´, _fue hasta más tarde que él se dio cuenta de que sentía lo mismo por ella, tanto tiempo juntos había hecho que él le cogiera cariño, o incluso más. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

En ese momento recordó algo….

"_Debes de quererla mucho" dijo Shiori, sonriendo al vacío._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _

"_Bueno, lo digo porque antes de que yo llegara estabas dispuesto a quitarte la vida con tal de reunirte con ella y tus seres queridos, después de todo nada te ataba a este mundo condenado. ¿O me equivoco?" le preguntó la chica, sonriéndole ampliamente. Hei parpadeó, sorprendido._

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_Shiori sonrió de nuevo e hizo un círculo alrededor de su rostro con su dedo…._

"¡HEI!" gritó Mao, el contratista pegó un salto.

"Parecía que te desconectaron los oídos" murmuró Qin.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Mao, acercándose a Hei.

"Me pareció recordar algo…pero fue muy corto"

"¿Sabes? Shiori me contó que Yin ya no es peligrosa" comentó Mao.

Aquello llamó la atención del Shinigami negro de sobremanera, a pesar de que estaba feliz de que Yin estuviera viva él pensaba que seguía siendo un riesgo para la humanidad, y eso le dolía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mao sonrió, al ver que había captado el interés de su antiguo compañero.

"Cuando llegué aquí hace cuatro días me sorprendió muchísimo ver a Yin recostada en la sala. Créeme, yo estuve ahí con Kirihara en la puerta cuando la mataste. Lo primero que pensé fue que el peligro aun no terminaba, pero Shiori….

_"Ella ya no es peligrosa" murmuró la joven, cerrando la puerta del departamento. El perro se sentó en la entrada y observó a la chica de ojos grises con curiosidad._

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Shiori se sentó y acarició con cuidado la frente de Yin. Mao estaba sorprendido de ver el cariño con el que la extraña miraba a Yin, también le sorprendía lo frágil que se veía esta última._

_"Izanami está muerta, ya no necesita el cuerpo ni el rostro de Yin… no es lo que tú piensas, Mao, finalmente el peligro proveniente de Izanami ya no existe; sin embargo eso no significa que la persona que la llevaba dentro deba morir también" explicó mirando el techo, tocó la frente de Yin de nuevo y agregó "De nuevo tiene fiebre"_

"_Un momento, ¿entonces dices que a quien Hei mató fue a Izanami, pero no a Yin?_

_Shiori inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Alzó una mano hacia la cocina y de repente un trapo húmedo voló hacia ella. Con el cuidado de una enfermera le colocó la toalla a Yin en la frente._

"_Yin era sólo el medio físico para que Izanami entrara al mundo, una vez que está dentro ya no se puede sacar, así que poco a poco la esencia de la portadora desaparece y deja a cambio una coraza vacía, lista para que sea ocupada por alguien más…"_

"_¿Una coraza vacía, pero entonces…" intervino Mao._

"_Mao, por favor, ¿querrías dejarme acabar?" Shiori se dio vuelta y le sonrió como si el perro fuera un querido familiar que no había visto hace mucho tiempo._

"_Cla-claro" tartamudeó el perro, acostándose en el suelo. Shiori miró al techo y cerró los ojos._

"_Tal y como pensaste, si la esencia de Yin desaparece y sólo queda su cuerpo entonces ¿no debería ser Izanami el cuerpo que vemos ahora? La respuesta es simple: para evitar que la esencia de la portadora desaparezca, se debe sacar su espíritu de su cuerpo original y mantenerlo en un lugar estéril, como la Puerta, únicamente debe de dejarse una pequeña parte de su esencia dentro del cuerpo, para que una vez que se termine la existencia de la huésped, el espíritu original pueda volver" Shiori tomó aire y continuo "Lo que ves ahora, Mao, es a Yin, tratando de volver a su cuerpo. No es una tarea fácil._

"_Pero, ¿Cómo es que Yin logró salirse de su cuerpo?" pregunta Mao, Shiori sonrió levemente. _

"_Ella necesitó a alguien que la sacara" murmuró, su voz sonaba tan tranquila y apacible que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se estaba durmiendo._

"¿Quién es esa persona?" dijo Hei, sacando a Mao de sus pensamientos.

"Shiori no lo dijo, antes de que le preguntara quien había sido ella dijo:

_"Aún no es el momento para decirte quién fue, eso es una historia que debe ser contada en otro momento"_

"Luego de eso me preguntó si quería verte y me llevó a tu habitación, ahí estaba Qin con el Doll y el bebé.

Hei no sabía que pensar, en su interior aquella información no sólo era valiosa sino también las más grandes noticias que cualquiera le pudo haber dado en esos momentos. El contratista miró a Yin y la tomó de la mano, alegre de que por fin su sufrimiento pronto terminaría.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Hei se inclinó y beso suavemente la frente de Yin. Mao lo miró con la sorpresa retratada en su rostro canino.

De repente se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta del departamento y Qin se levantó para abrir.

"Tardaste quince minutos" le dijo a Shiori, ella entró con esfuerzo, puesto que llevaba muchas bolsas. Atrás de ella venía el Doll, con la misma cantidad en de bolsas en brazos.

"Logré un nuevo record" entonó ella con una amplia sonrisa, el Doll se rió quedamente.

Hei miró a Shiori con curiosidad ¿Quién era ella para Yin?, Shiori le dio algunas bolsas a Qin y se metió a la cocina, con el Doll siguiéndola.

"¿Acaso el doll se rió?" murmuró Hei, dirigiéndose a Mao.

"Sí, es un doll evolucionado, al parecer quiere mucho a Shiori y a Qin" El perro se rió quedamente, tratando de que no lo escucharan. Agachó su hocico y toco la toalla de Yin.

"Shiori la toalla ya está seca" gritó en dirección a la cocina, Qin salió de la cocina junto con el Doll y sentaron cerca de Hei y Yin.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó Shiori, aún sin salir. Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y entonces la mano de la joven cayó sobresaliendo de la puerta. Estaba sangrando.

"¡Shiori!" gritó Mao corriendo hacia la cocina, Hei se paró por acto reflejo, pero no se movió. La mano ensangrentada tampoco.

Qin, que estaba sentado atrás de Hei, pegó un grito ahogado. El shinigami negro se dio vuelta, sus ojos se toparon con un hombre alto y moreno, que sostenía a Qin por el cuello. El Doll de gorra verde se alejó de Qin se puso detrás de Hei, no para que él lo protegiera, sino para cubrir a Yin con su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurró Hei, el hombre moreno los miró, pero no se movió.

"Son contratistas" le susurró el Doll a Hei "Le prometí a Shiori que protegería a tu Doll si algo como esto ocurría, no pienso romper mi promesa…

"Pues me temo que tendrás que hacerlo si quieres vivir" dijo una voz femenina, no era la Shiori.

Qin no se veía alterado, miraba de reojo la habitación donde estaba el bebé, así que dijo en un susurro.

"¿Qué les hiciste a Mao y a Shiori?" Hei miró hacia atrás con cautela, una mujer idéntica al otro hombre.

"Matar a la chica fue demasiado fácil, podría decirse que ni siquiera sufrió, el perro murió en cuanto entro a la cocina. Estoy segura que ni siquiera me esperaba ahí.

Hermano, debemos terminar ya con esto, quiero irme a casa"

El hombre moreno asintió, pero ante sus ojos y a los de Hei, Qin desapareció de sus manos.

"¿Realmente creíste que matarme sería tan sencillo?" preguntó una voz melodiosa: Shiori. La mujer y el hombre pegaron un salto cuando ella, Qin y Mao aparecieron en el pequeño pasillo del departamento.

"No es posible, ¡yo te mate!" grito la mujer, retrocediendo y acercándose a su hermano. Hei contempló a Shiori, tenía una cortada profunda en el inicio del brazo derecho que chorreaba sangre hasta los dedos, sin embargo ella sonreía tranquila.

"Bueno…matar es una palabra peligrosa, en especial tratándose de mí, no es muy fácil matarme, qué se le va a hacer…en fin. ¿Díganme, para que vinieron aquí?"

"¿Quién los ha enviado?" preguntó Hei, casi al mismo tiempo.

"Nosotros no seguimos órdenes de nadie" dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a Shiori "Nos enteramos de que el Shinigami negro seguía con vida, sólo venimos por él, no tenemos la intención de enfrentarnos a la Hija de la noche" Shiori entornó los ojos.

"No puedo creer que me sigan llamando de esa forma" susurró, alzó su brazo ensangrentado hacia los dos hermanos.

"No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima a este hombre" dijo ella en tono más serio.

"Oye, espera Shiori, estas herida" dijo el perro, tratando de evitar que la joven se lastimara más. Shiori suspiró y miró a Hei.

"_Si no te importa, me gustaría que tú te hicieras cargo, si no los atacas dentro de veinte segundos_ _la mujer usará su habilidad y tomará control de todos los objetos metálicos, incluyendo tu propio cuchillo" _Los labios de Shiori no se movieron, no había brillo azul alrededor de su cuerpo ni el brillo rojo de los ojos, sin embargo su voz sonaba tan clara en su mente , tal y como si ella le estuviera hablando al oído.

Hei no se movió, le confundió la forma de actuar de Shiori, aunque tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, ya sabía que sus poderes habían vuelto gracias a la Puerta…pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Shiori suspiró notoriamente.

"No sé ni por qué me tomo la molestia" susurró. Caminó hacia los dos hermanos y alzo su mano ensangrentada de nuevo.

"Yo sé qué mintieron, ustedes trabajan para la CIA, lo cual me hace preguntarme cómo es posible que supieran que Hei está vivo…pero no es el momento para averiguar esto" Shiori no se dirigía a nadie en absoluto, avanzó hacia los contratistas, que parecían no poder moverse, y les sonrió. "No se preocupen, no los lastimaré. Sólo les diré que cuando salgan de este lugar no recordarán nada acerca de BK-201, de mi, o de cualquiera que hayan visto en este departamento. Cuando sus superiores les pregunten sobre la misión ustedes únicamente dirán que conocieron en persona a la Hija de la noche, una vez que digan esto sus superiores olvidarán todo lo relacionado con el Shinigami negro y podrán volver a sus antiguas misiones" dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

"¿Y cómo sabes que haremos eso que tú dices?" preguntó el hombre moreno, la joven de ojos grises borró su sonrisa.

"Lo harán porque justo ahora mis poderes están dentro de ustedes, no importa lo que pase una vez que crucen esa puerta ustedes tarde o temprano harán lo que yo dije, porque estarán en un estado hipnótico…comenzando….AHORA" con un movimiento rápido chasqueó los dedos, de repente los ojos de los dos contratistas se volvieron vacíos.

Sin decir nada se alejaron, abrieron la puerta y se fueron.

"Eso fue…sorprendente." Dijo Qin, Mao asintió, todavía sin creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Hei estaba tan sorprendido como ellos, sorprendido por la cantidad de habilidades que poseía la joven que estaba frente a él, sorprendido por su poca ayuda con contra esos contratistas, sorprendió de NO saber qué hacer ante ellos.

Shiori no dijo nada, corrió a la cocina y trajo dos toallas. Nadie se había movido aun.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿Piensan quedarse parados así toda la tarde?" les exigió Shiori, su voz sonaba furiosa.

Hei se sentó a su lado y le colocó a Yin la toalla caliente que Shiori había traído.

"Yo lo sien…" Hei trato de disculparse, pero el dedo de Shiori voló hacia su boca, silenciando la disculpa.

"Ahórratelo" le dijo ella con sequedad. La joven acarició la mejilla de Yin y frunció el ceño "Aun tiene fiebre, ¡maldita sea!, de todas las formas para matar a alguien tuvo que ser una descarga eléctrica" susurró, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

"Shiori, estás sangrando" le dijo Mao, tratando de disimular su preocupación. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo.

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora" respondió. Finalmente abrió los ojos y su mirada se volvió cálida de nuevo. "No te preocupes Mao, como dije antes, matarme no es muy sencillo. Además, esto me ha dado una idea"

Shiori se levantó y se secó la sangre del brazo con la otra toalla.

"Qin, ¿podrías ir haciendo la cena? Oscurecerá dentro de poco" pidió Mao, Qin asintió sin decir nada y se metió a la cocina, con el Doll siguiéndolo.

La joven de ojos grises se acercó a la puerta de la cocina.

"Qin, por favor cuida de Hei hasta que yo vuelva" pidió amablemente, luego se dio vuelta y miró con dureza al Shinigami negro. "Tú, cuida de Yin" ordenó con dureza mientras tomaba una chamarra con capucha negra.

Hei asintió, aferrándose a la mano de su inconsciente compañera. Shiori roló los ojos y desapareció, llevándose a Mao con ella.

Hei sintió lo más parecido a la culpa, a pesar de que no recordaba a la joven de ojos grises sabía que ella no les había hecho daño, que los había protegido. De repente sintió mucha culpabilidad.

_Mientras tanto..._

Mao y Shiori están caminando cerca del parque donde se conocieron.

"Shiori, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poquito dura con Hei?" le pregunta Mao, la chica hizo una mueca a su lado.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero dime: ¿Cuándo has visto al Shinigami negro colapsar ante la presión, ehh? Yo te lo diré: ¡nunca!...eso ya es decir bastante." La chica hace una una profunda respiración y cierra los ojos.

"No puedes culparlo por eso, los últimos sucesos han sido mucho para él…" comenzó Mao.

"¡Ya lo sé!" gritó Shiori, interrumpiendo al perro "Ya lo sé. La verdad es que no estoy molesta con Hei por no atacar a Amelia y a John, de todos modos yo iba a borrarles la memoria. Creo que me molesta que no confié en mí" susurró la chica "Cuando estábamos en la tercera puerta confió poquito, al menos confiaba en que no trataría de matarlo ni que lastimaría a Yin…pero él no lo recuerda"

"¿Así que si él confiara en ti, serías más…amable?" preguntó el perro, sacándole una sonrisa a la Hija de la noche.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Y si le dices algo de esto a Hei te pondré a la merced de la mujer que te persiguió esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?" le advirtió Shiori, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Por cierto, ¿pará que vinimos al parque?"

"Yo vine a encontrarme con una vieja conocida, y tú te irás directito de regreso al departamento"

"¿Qué crees que soy? ¡¿un cachorro?" le exigió Mao, Shiori se rió y asintió.

* * *

¡Comenten por favor! ^^ En verdad necesito una opinion...Ah por cierto. Si no saben quien rayos es Qin es porque no han visto los OVAS de la segunda temporada, ahí es donde el hace su aparición, junto con el bebé y el Doll de gorra verde ^^


	4. Recuerdos parte I

Bueno, este capitulo lo hice para que pudieran entender el siguiente. Algunas cosas no tendran sentido hasta que acabe de escribir esta historia, así que espero que vaya por buen camino.

Disclaimer: Los derechos sobre estos personajes pertencen a Bones, blah blah blah...exceto los de mi propia creación. Esta historia es por mero entretenimiento y blah blah todo lo demas.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos.**

Shiori esperó hasta que Mao desapareciera de su vista, luego se puso la capucha de la chamarra negra que llevaba puesta y se sentó en la primera banca que vio sola.

Pasaron cinco minutos y después una mujer se sentó a su lado.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Madame Oreille. Me alegra que mi mensaje le llegara" dijo en un susurró Shiori. La mujer a su lado se rió.

"Pero mira nada más quien habla, querida. La última vez que te vi en persona eras una niñita de doce años que dibujaba sucesos del futuro. Haz cambiado mucho, aunque tu gusto por las ropas oscuras permanece vivo" le replicó Madame, la chica se rió.

"Dime, querida, ¿para qué me has llamado con tanta urgencia?" le preguntó la señora. Shiori apuntó al cielo estrellado. Madame alzó la vista un instante y comprendió.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el contratista BK-201?"

"Su nombre es Hei, y sí, tiene que ver con él. Eres de las pocas personas que pueden ver su estrella, eso ya es decir bastante" Shiori sonreía al hablar, pero su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción. "Nos han atacado hace unas horas, eran de la CIA, y sabían que Hei estaba vivo."

"¿No creerás que se lo he dicho a alguien, no es así?" Madame se rió luego de terminar la frase. "Además, tratándose de ti, de seguro les borraste cualquier recuerdo o información que hayan tenido. Después de todo, eres la Hija de la noche."

Shiori sonrió.

"Ese apodo me parece una total ironía." Se burló en un suspiro, luego agregó: "Te ruego que me ayudes, borrar recuerdos no me gusta mucho. Pero no quiero que nos ataquen de nuevo"

"Está bien, querida. Si tanto te preocupa yo me haré cargo, te aseguro que investigaré quién ha filtrado la información. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que tengo mis medios para hacer lo que sea necesario."

"Gracias" susurró la joven, mirando por primera vez al rostro de Madame. "También debo agradecerte por tu ayuda en día que Izanami murió, fue bastante útil"

"Una promesa es una promesa" dijo en respuesta la mujer.

Madame miró la bella cara de Shiori y se enterneció de la inocencia que emanaba.

"Así que la antigua poseedora de Izanami está viva" asumió Madame.

"Se llama Yin" corrigió Shiori, poniendo mala cara. Madame se rió.

"Dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú con los nombres?"

"Nada, es sólo que no me gusta que le pongan apodos o códigos a las personas" respondió ella, mirando al cielo.

"Parece que ha comenzado ¿no es así?" preguntó Madame.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ha aparecido la tercera puerta, eso indica el comienzo para que el viejo cielo regrese. Lo dice en los Documentos Mitaka, aunque estoy segura que eso tu ya lo sabes, después de todo, tú eres la que tiene el diario completo."

"La verdad es que no me gusta leerlo mucho, no me parece saludable. No recuerdo que es lo que dice" murmuró Shiori, una pequeñita sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se hizo silencio.

"´Después de que Izanami sea asesinada aparecerá la tercera puerta, aquella que puede conectarse a las otras dos, la criatura que salió de la puerta avanzara y cazara a todo aquel que se la pase enfrente durante 10 meses exactos…" Dijo una voz femenina que no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

"´…entonces, cuando el momento llegue, la criatura de Izanami se enfrentará a la Hija de la noche y a al ejército que ella reunió en ese tiempo para destruirlo.´" completó otra voz, que sonaba idéntica a la primera. Eran las dolls de Madame.

"Creí haberles pedido que se quedaran el auto" las regaño Madame.

"Queríamos verla en persona" dijo una Doll.

"Si, queríamos conocerla, a la Hija de la noche" completó la otra, de nuevo.

Shiori sonrió para sus adentros y se quitó la capucha.

"Incluso tus Dolls me llaman así" murmuró, luego extendió sus brazos hacia las niñas "Me llamo Shiori"

Las Dolls tomaron las manos de la joven y la abrazaron. Shiori acarició los cabellos de las Dolls.

"No sé que es lo hagas, querida; pero parece que todo aquel que te conoce se encariña contigo" se burló Madame.

"¿Eso la incluye a usted?" Madame se rió y asintió ligeramente. La pequeña sonrisa que tenía que Shiori se volvió más ancha.

"¿Sabes? La leyenda del diario dice que debo tener un ejército para enfrentarme a la criatura de Izanami, pero la verdad es que, si tengo que hacerlo; prefiero hacerlo sola. No quiero tener que meter a nadie de los que amo" explicó Shiori, su voz no mostraba emoción.

"En otras palabras no quieres que tus hermanos te ayuden" asumió Madame, las Dolls gemelas se separaron de Shiori y se fueron.

"No, no quiero que ni ellos ni nadie me ayude, y eso la incluye a usted"

"¿A mí? ¿Cómo supiste que yo pretendía ayudarte?" Shiori sonrió y cerró los ojos.

"Lo tiene escrito en toda la cara, Madame."

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

"¿Cómo están tus hermanos?" preguntó Madame de repente, en su interior le sorprendió la forma tan informal en la que hizo la pregunta, como si en vez de ser una conocida, fuera alguien de su propia familia.

"Ellos están bien, les prometí que nos veríamos pronto" la voz de Shiori se había vuelto llena de cariño. Le dedicó una última sonrisa a Madame y se levantó. "Espero que su casa esté cerca, lloverá pronto. Mantendré contacto con usted, así que…cuídese"

"Te pido lo mismo, niña." Respondió Madame, Shiori sonrió y se fue.

Madame la observó hasta que ya no pudo verla, luego miró al cielo falso y recordó las pocas veces que trató con ella en persona.

* * *

_Shiori está sentada en una banca en una habitación oscura, tiene doce años._

"_Madame, esta es la niña que ha intentado robarse los documentos Mitaka" dice un guardia desde fuera de la habitación. _

"_¿Por qué no la encerraron en una celda?" preguntó otro guardia._

"_No creemos que sea una contratista, cuando fue descubierta ni siquiera trato de atacarnos. Se dejo encerrar pacíficamente en la habitación. Además, no encontramos los documentos en ningún lado, sólo ella ha de saber dónde estan" explicó el primer guardia._

"_Quisiera conocerla en persona" pidió una voz femenina._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre y trae un poco de luz consigo, una mujer rubia de pelo corto entra, con dos guardias custodiándola. Shiori los mira con indiferencia._

_Madame se acerca a la niña y se inclina para mirarla a los ojos._

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" le preguntó sonriéndole, la niña no dice nada._

"_No habla con nadie, Madame" le explicó un guardia. La niña frunció el ceño y apuntó a los guardias._

"_Fuera" dijo en un susurro, los guardias no se movieron, sin entender lo que la niña quería; pero Madame sí._

"_Ya la escucharon, salgan de la habitación" les ordenó. Los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer._

_Una vez afuera, Madame se dirigió de nuevo a la niña._

"_Dime, tu aún tienes el diario ¿no es así?"_

"_Si, pero no lo robé, el diario es mío. Me pertenece."_

"_¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, querida?"_

"_Mis padres lo encontraron hace unos cuarenta y tantos años, pero se los robaron. Por herencia ese diario es mío"_

_Madame veía algo extraño en aquella niña, parecía como si estuviera nerviosa. La ropa que llevaba era oscura, casi negra, lo cual le impedía verla bien._

"_¿Puedes enseñarme el diario? Te prometo que no te lo quitaré, sólo quiero releer unas cosas, luego podrás llevártelo." Le ofreció a la niña._

_Shiori asintió y junto ambas palmas, cuando las abrió apareció el diario en sus manos. Madame no se sorprendió, ya había tratado con gente con poderes antes. Sacó una cámara de su bolso y tomó fotos de ciertas páginas y luego le devolvió el diario._

"_¿Por qué confía en mí?" le preguntó la niña cuando desapareció el diario de nuevo "Podría haberle mentido"_

_Madame se echó a reír y se levantó._

"_Pero no lo hiciste, yo lo sé. Tú eres la niña de las profecías escritas en este diario. Naciste para traer al mundo su antiguo cielo, así que, tienes razón; el diario te pertenece."_

_Shiori sonrió, sorprendida de que la mujer que tenía al frente supiera todo eso. Se escucharon unos ruidos raros afuera de la habitación que sobresaltaron a las dos mujeres, entonces, de repente, apareció un niño muy parecido a Shiori._

"_¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te pedí que te quedaras en casa " le exigió saber la niña, levantándose de la silla. El niño no le respondió, simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

"_Y yo te rogué que no vinieras sola, tal vez seas la mayor de los dos, pero yo aun tengo que cuidar de ti" la regañó el niño en un susurro. Shiori se separó del niño y le sonrió._

"_¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?" le preguntó, el niño se encogió de hombros._

"_Hiromi me lo dijo" explicó. La niña entrecerró los ojos._

"_Así que todos mis hermanitos se aliaron" dijo en un susurro cargado de enojo. _

"_Pero pudiste haber evitado eso, ¿Por qué no te habías escapado?" _

"_No podía irme hasta hablar con esta mujer, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos. Sólo dime una cosa hermano: ¿heriste a los guardias de la entrada?" preguntó con preocupación la niña. El niño se rió quedito y negó con la cabeza._

"_Simplemente los dormí, sólo que uno es muy pesado y se golpeo muy fuerte al caer" Shiori sonrió de nuevo, aliviada, y miró a Madame._

"_Como se habrá dado cuenta yo pude haberme ido hace mucho rato, pero quería conocerla en persona." Le explicó, luego tomó la mano de hermano y se despidió con la otra " La veré dentro de tres meses" dijo la niña._

"_¿Dónde?" _

"_Lo sabrá cuando encienda la luz" susurró Shiori, luego desapareció junto con el otro niño. Madame se acercó al interruptor e hizo lo que la niña dijo._

_La habitación estaba llena de dibujos hechos con lápiz, debajo de cada uno había una fecha de años que aún no ocurrían. La mayoría de los dibujos no tenían sentido: un hombre con mascara, una niña con trenza larga y un rifle antitanque, un mapa donde se encontraba la Puerta del Cielo con el área de Suramérica tachada, dos Tierras idénticas con un niño en silla de ruadas abajo, una muchacha de cabello blanco rodeada de cadáveres; todos y cada uno tenía una fecha en especifico._

_Madame busco un día dentro de tres meses y encontró un dibujo de la niña y ella sentadas en un restaurante que estaba a tres horas de aquel lugar._

"_Una muchachita lista" reconoció Madame._

* * *

_Tres meses más tarde Shiori esperó pacientemente a que Madame se apareciera en el restaurante, ella sabía que iba a llegar, lo había visto._

"_¿Qué desea para beber, jovencita?" le preguntó el mesero._

"_Tráiganos un té de jazmín a las dos, por favor" pidió una voz de mujer, Shiori sonrió para sus adentros cuando la reconoció. El mesero asintió y se fue._

"_Sabía que lo entenderías" la felicito Shiori._

"_¿Por qué querías que nos reuniéramos?_

"_Simplemente quería saber si confiaba en lo que le dije" la niña sonrió con ganas "y al parecer así fue"_

"_Claro que puedes confiar en mí, querida" le replicó Madame. La muchacha ensanchó su sonrisa._

"_¿Entonces promete ayudarme si algún día le pido un favor?" el mesero llegó con las dos tazas de té antes de que la mujer respondiera. Una vez que se alejó Madame respondió._

"_Si, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarte" le aseguró._

"_Bien, en todo caso, le tengo un regalo" la sonrisa de la niña se había vuelto misteriosa "Cierre los ojos por favor."_

_Madame obedeció inmediatamente, pasaron unos segundos sin que nada ocurriera._

"_Abrelos" ordenó la niña. Madame la miró sin comprender._

"_Sé que tú tienes poder porque tienes una gran capacidad para conseguir información sin lastimar a nadie, yo simplemente convertí esa capacidad en un poder real" le explicó la niña._

"_¿Me convertiste en contratista?" susurró Madame, asustada. La niña se rió._

"_Nop, simplemente le di una pequeña habilidad que le será útil en el futuro, incluyendo la habilidad de sacar información de una computadora sin necesidad de un CD o USB. El que no firmara ningún contrato, ni necesite la remuneración significa que no es un contratista. Así que puede relajarse." le afirmó la niña._

_Madame sonrió y asintió, un poco más tranquila. Shiori miró a ambos lados y con mucha discreción enfrió su te por debajo de la mesa, se lo bebió de un solo trago._

"_Gracias por confiar en mí" dijo mientras se paraba, dejó algo una hoja en la mesa junto con algo de dinero e hizo el gesto de adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba._

"_Espera, aun no me dices tu nombre, no puedo llamarte niña todo el tiempo" le dijo la mujer. La niña se detuvo y le sonrió._

"_Shiori, mi apellido es Mitaka" dijo en tono alegre, luego agregó "No nos veremos en un futuro próximo, pero espero que eso ayude a que no se olvide de mí" le dijo apuntando la hoja de papel. _

_Madame volteo la hoja y encontró un dibujo que debió haber sido de un profesional y no de una niña, era la muchacha de cabello blanco recostada en los brazos del hombre con máscara. Ambos estaban en un lugar lleno de estrellas, y ahí oculta estaba la luna. No había fecha debajo._

"_Pero ¿Cómo sabré cuando es esto?" preguntó alzando la vista, pero la niña ya no estaba. Madame tomó el dinero y se dio cuenta de que ahí había una nota._

"_´Cuando escuches mi nombre de la voz de dos gemelas, sabrás que necesito tu ayuda. Por favor cumple tu promesa.´"_

* * *

_Pasa el tiempo, hasta que finalmente Madame se encuentra que las dos gemelas Dolls en el edificio donde se encuentra la computadora del Dr. Pavlichenko dentro de la Puerta, Kirihara se había ido a la puerta con Mao, tratando de que su deseo se cumpliera. La estrellita roja, como la llamaba Madame, se había ido al mundo hecho por Shion._

"_Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada que ver aquí. Vámonos niñas" dijo Madame, acercándose a la salida. Las Dolls no se movieron._

"_Shiori" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Madame se detuvo abruptamente. No había pasado un día sin que hubiera olvidado a esa niña._

"_¿Qué han dicho?" _

"_Hemos dicho su nombre, aunque hayan pasado los años, ella la recuerda, y a la promesa que le hizo" dijo una Doll._

"_Ella quiere que la ayude" dijo la otra._

"_¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere que haga?" exigió la mujer._

"_Quiere que lleve el cuerpo de la chica escandinava de cabello blanco a la Puerta y lo deje cerca del centro" dijeron ambas._

_´¿Chica escandinava? ¿se refiere al cuerpo de Izanami?´ se preguntó un instante, luego recordó el dibujo que la niña había dejado en el restaurante aquel día. Ahora comprendía lo que significaba, la muchacha de cabello blanco en el dibujo era la elegida de Izanami, y el hombre con mascara era Hei. _

_Finalmente tomó el teléfono e hizo unas llamadas. Sus trabajadores sacaron el cuerpo del edificio sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo subieron al auto volador de Madame._

_Su conductor las llevó de vuelta a la puerta y entre él y Madame bajaron el cuerpo con mucho cuidado al suelo. Luego se subieron y buscaron a Mao y a Kirihara._

_El conductor no se había fijado que el cuerpo se había desvanecido en el suelo, pero Madame sí. A ella no le sorprendió que este desapareciera una vez que ella se subiera al auto de nuevo._

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la mujer. Madame pegó un saltito y regresó a la realidad, dio una última mirada al lugar donde vio la Shiori irse y se subió al auto.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada espero que todos sepan quien es Madame. Si la respuesta es no es que aún no ven la segunda temporada de Darker than black, ahí es donde ella aparece.

Segundo, haré una pequeña traducción: Hiromi significa "el que todo lo ve". Voy a estar traduciendo todos los nombres de los nuevos personajes que vayan apareciendo, para que vean que el nombre queda con la personalidad de que cada uno.

Tercero...¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!

Vamos no es tan dificil, es sólo darle en el votón review y listo.


	5. Recuerdos parte II

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos (segunda parte)**

Shiori caminaba con suma tranquilidad hacia el departamento, en su mente le molestaba la idea de tener que lidiar con Hei de nuevo y rezaba para que a Yin se le bajara la fiebre, o de lo contrario se comportaría de manera aún más hostil con él, puesto que fue él el que le dio la descarga eléctrica habiendo otras formas infinitas de matar a alguien.

La lluvia fría le refrescaba bastante, aunque al verse empapada en el reflejo de una tienda se arrepintió un poco de no haber tomado un paraguas antes de salir. Sonrió para a sus adentros al imaginarse a Madame caminando igual que ella bajo el agua, pero eliminó ese pensamiento cuando recordó que ella había ido al parque en auto.

Con toda la discreción posible sacó su copia de la llave y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Hei había hablado relativamente poco con Qin desde que Shiori se había ido con Mao, cada cinco minutos Qin le preguntaba cosas como cómo se sentía, si tenía fiebre y por el estilo. Cuando él le preguntaba por qué le hacia esas preguntas le respuesta era la misma: "Shiori dijo que te cuidara, y además es lo que ella checaba cuando tú estabas inconsciente".

Yin tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pasaban del rosado al rojo y del rojo al rosado, lo cual indicaba que aún tenía fiebre. Hei cambiaba las toallas mojadas cada rato, hasta que la fiebre desapareció.

No había cosa que lo pudiera hacer más feliz en esos momentos que saber que ella estaba bien, que aquella cosa que la lastimaba y la alejó de él se había ido, que volvería a estar a su lado. Siempre que ese pensamiento le cruzaba por la mente una diminuta sonrisa le cruzaba por los labios.

Mao llegó poco después de que a Yin se le fue la fiebre, pero la muchacha que se había no venía con él.

"Gracias por abrirme" dijo el perro luego de haber rascado la puerta unos cinco minutos, el Doll asintió y se volvió a meter a la cocina donde ayudaba a Qin con la cena. Hei ni siquiera alzo la vista para verlo.

Mao se acercó y puso el hocico cerca de la cara de Yin.

"Vaya, parece que se le ha ido la fiebre al fin" Hei asintió inconscientemente, el perro lo vio con curiosidad. "¿Tú se la quitaste, verdad?" el Shinigami negro volvió a asentir, una sola vez.

"Parece que Yin mejora más rápido si eres tú el que le aplica las curaciones, probablemente esa noticia le alegre a ella" insinuó el animal. Hei no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería, ya conocía la respuesta.

"¿A dónde fue Shiori?" preguntó el Doll de gorra verde, que se estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, su voz sonaba preocupada.

"Ah, tranquilo, niño. Ella fue con una amiga" le dijo el perro, el doll asintió y se metió de nuevo.

"¿No te dijo quien era su amiga?" preguntó Qin desde la cocina.

"Nop" grito el perro, sin moverse de su lugar al lado de Hei y Yin.

"¿Cómo pueden confiar en ella tan ciegamente?" preguntó de repente Hei "¿Cómo pueden confiar en alguien que les oculta tantas cosas?"

Mao bajó las orejas, ligeramente nervioso ante el intenso tono de voz de su compañero. Recordó lo que Shiori le había dicho en el parque y se recostó sobre sus patas.

"Yo en lo personal confié en ella cuando vi lo mucho que cuidaba a Yin…y de ti, pero los primeros dos días cuestionaba todo lo que hacía, esperando ver un comportamiento que mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones; y lo único que descubrí fue que lo que a ella más le importaba era que Yin despertara, al igual que tú. Luego de eso supongo que le di toda mi confianza."

"Ella no se comporta como si le importara mucho lo que me pase" murmuró Hei. Mao alzó la cabeza. Le pareció escuchar fastidio y culpa en la voz de Hei y se preguntó si le molestaba la forma en la que lo trataba la muchacha; quiso decirle lo que ella le dijo en el parque, pero la amenaza también era algo que quería evitar. Sin embargo conocía a Hei desde antes que a ella, así que decidió lidiar con Shiori más tarde.

"Ella te protegió de esos dos contratistas esta tarde y cuidó de ti toda la semana, si no estaba con Yin estaba contigo y viceversa" le replicó el perro. "Tal vez si confiaras en que no es mala Shiori te trataría mejor"

"Hmm" fue todo lo dijo Hei en respuesta. En su interior luchaba por recordar algo más, lo que fuera, de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la puerta hace cinco días.

De repente la cerradura se empezó a mover y Shiori entró, estaba empapada.

"Volví" declaró en un suspiro, sonaba como si ese hecho le molestara un poco.

"¡Bienvenida!" gritó Qin desde la cocina, el olor a comida ya era casi tangible.

Shiori sonrió y prácticamente corrió al lado de Yin, Mao miró de manera significativa a Hei.

La muchacha acarició levemente la mejilla de Yin, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la temperatura estaba normal. El rostro de Shiori se iluminó tanto que parecía que había cruzado el umbral hacia el paraíso.

Tanto Mao como Hei observaron a la joven sin decir nada.

Shiori cambio la posición de su mano para ponerla en la frente de Yin, en su mente de repente vio una imagen: era Hei, cambiando una y otra vez las toallas hasta que la fiebre desapareció. Cuando quitó la ultima toalla, la imagen desapareció con ella.

"Hmm" dijo ella, esforzándose por no sonreír. Se levanto del lado de Yin y se acercó a Hei con brusquedad.

"¿Qué pasa?" le dijo Mao, ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Shiori golpeó a Hei en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias" le dijo en un susurro. Hei no dijo nada, lo cual borró la sonrisa de la muchacha.

"Voy a ayudar a Qin" declaró con un suspiro resignado, levantándose. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su ropa, y entonces el agua se evaporó con rapidez, secándola.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Mao, cuando el vapor inundó la habitación "No sabía que pudieras hacer eso"

"Tengo más de un poder, Mao, debería parecerte normal en mí" susurró ella, antes de meterse a la cocina.

Mao suspiró en silencio y se acostó sobre sus patas. ´Espero que la relación con estos dos mejore´ pensó amargamente.

Hei observó a Mao un instante y luego miró a Yin. En ese momento recordó algo.

"_Tienes que confiar en mí" le rogó la muchacha mientras alzaba con cuidado la cabeza de Yin. "Por favor, al menos confía en que yo soy buena para tu Yin, confía en que conmigo ella volverá a ser como era antes, volverá a estar bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para curarla." Le dijo Shiori mientras untaba una pomada color arena en la frente y cuello de Yin. _

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Es una pomada que duerme los tejidos internos, como una especie de sedante, pero más potente. Aunque Yin esté inconsciente, el proceso de inserción es muy doloroso, la pomada evitara que ella sienta dolor cuando despierte, pero esto hará que este muy debil" explicó Shiori, dándose vuelta para ver a Hei._

Cuando Shiori se volteó para sonreírle, el recuerdo desapareció. En ese momento alguien lo golpeo levemente en la nuca.

"No lo golpees, Qin" pidió la muchacha desde la mesa, que ahora estaba llena de comida de nuevo.

"Pero no escucha, ya le grite varias veces a este idiota" se quejó Qin, Mao se había ido del lado de Hei y estaba en la mesa también, junto con el Doll y el bebé. Hei se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la mesa.

"¿Qué pensabas con tanta intensidad?" le preguntó el perro. Hei no dijo nada.

De repente se escuchó en la habitación. Era el bebé.

"Yo voy" dijo Qin, levantándose rápidamente. Cuando regresó con el niño en brazos se sentó al lado de Shiori. El bebé se estiró hacia ella.

"Deberías ponerle un nombre" le regañó a Qin "No puedes decirle ´pequeño´ por siempre. Necesita un nombre"

"No creas que no he pensado en eso, simplemente no se me ocurre un buen nombre" le replicó Qin. La muchacha hizo una mueca.

"¿Ustedes que opinan?" preguntó, dirigiéndose al Doll, a Mao y a Hei.

No hubo respuesta.

Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso, cuando terminaron de comer Qin tomó al niño y se fue a su habitación, que compartía con el Doll, la muchacha se fue a cuidar de Yin acompañada por Mao, Hei lavó los platos rápidamente y volvió al lado de Yin.

Shiori se quedó cuidándola hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hei se había quedado totalmente dormido junto con Mao.

Gateó hasta sentarse cerca de la cabeza de Hei y la levantó para que estuviera recostada en sus piernas.

"Siéndote sincera no quiero pelearme contigo de nuevo" le susurró "Así que…recuerda"

Mientras tanto el sueño de Hei es interrumpido por una voz que le es conocida. En ese momento todas las imágenes cobran sentido, regresándole los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace más de cinco días.

_Hei camina lentamente, concentrándose únicamente en alejarse lo más posible del centro de la Puerta. En sus brazos esta lo queda de la persona que llegó a querer profundamente: Yin. _

_Él ya había estado en el interior de la puerta una vez, alrededor de dos años atrás, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba mucho, había cosas que no había visto la primera vez…pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba._

_Estaba feliz, si así podía llamarse, de que al menos había terminado con el sufrimiento de Yin. Ella lo había visto con tanta confianza que eso le parecía algo de consuelo…saber que al menos había hecho lo que ella quería._

_Finalmente encontró una banca y recostó el cuerpo de Yin ahí, se quitó el saco y la cubrió con él. Suou se había ido junto con Julio y quién sabe dónde estaría Mao…ya no le quedaba nada. _

_Con este pensamiento rondando por su mente se sentó en el suelo y acarició la mejilla pálida del cuerpo que tenía a su lado. La idea de suicidarse casi le parecía irónica, puesto que esa era una idea no apta para contratistas, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía ya seguir viviendo? se cuestionaba._

_Con un suspiro dio una última mirada al rostro tranquilo de Yin, colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a darse una descarga eléctrica. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, volvería a ver a Yin y a la demás gente que había perdido. Después de todo estaba en la Puerta._

_En ese momento escuchó un sonido extraño que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y entonces vio algo que no esperaba: Yin tosía con brusquedad, tratando de jalar aire, sin embargo sus ojos no se abrieron. Esta imagen congeló a Hei tal y como estaba. Las preguntas surgieron en su mente ¿Qué ocurría?¿Izanami no había muerto?¿Qué tendría que hacer si no? El había sido capaz de matar a Yin una vez, pero, ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo? _

_Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el sonido extraño se escuchó de nuevo, más fuerte que la primera vez. Venía de por detrás de él._

_Hei se dio vuelta cautelosamente, tratando de no perder de vista a Yin, y sus ojos se encontraron con una muchacha que no podía ser mayor de los veinte y tantos años._

_La desconocida parecía poco sorprendida de verlos ahí, miró a Hei un instante y luego a Yin. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con ella sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia ellos._

_Hei se dispuso a detenerla, por lo que la muchacha se paró en seco._

"_¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Hei, la chica sonrió, pero no dijo nada. De repente ya estaba al lado de Yin, en la banca. _

_La extraña se acercó hasta el rostro de Yin y lo miró un largo instante, luego se rió. Su risa destilaba alegría y euforia._

"_Lo lograste, Yin. Te dije que podrías hacerlo" le susurró al oído. Finalmente Hei reaccionó, inmediatamente alejó con brusquedad a la chica lejos de Yin. Ella no opuso resistencia en absoluto._

"_¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Hei de nuevo, la extraña cruzó miradas inocentes entre el y Yin. Luego alzó ambas manos como si estuviera haciendo una oferta de paz, igual que un criminal que muestra al policía que no está armado, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro._

"_Así que eras tú" asumió amablemente._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Eras a quien ella esperaba" le aclaró. Antes de que Hei hablara de nuevo le preguntó: "¿Estas asustado? Quiero decir, por la forma en que me miras diría que no me tienes miedo, pero antes de que me atacaras con tanta rudeza, cuando volteaste a verme, tenías el rostro…como asustado." Hei no le respondió, y la chica dio un paso hacia él. "Juro que no soy mala, simplemente quiero ayudarlos"_

_Hei no entendía nada de nada, sin embargo, por alguna razón, permitió que la chica se acercara de nuevo a ellos. Hasta ese instante no se había percatado de que llevaba una mochila consigo._

_La extraña bajo los brazos y se acercó con cautela de nuevo a la banca donde estaba Yin._

"_Finalmente mataste a Izanami ¿no es así?" dijo, aunque sin dirigirse directamente a Hei._

"…" _al principio no respondió, como si toda la lógica existente para un contratista no funcionara en presencia de esa chica "…Eso es lo que pensaba pero…" intentó responderle Hei._

"…_ella despertó" completo la muchacha, luego le sonrió a Hei "No te preocupes, mataste a Izanami, pero no a Yin. Lo cual en mi opinión es bueno"_

"_¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le exigió Hei, en su interior sintió lo más parecido a la esperanza, pero no podía concebir dejar ese sentimiento pasar hasta no saber qué ocurría. La muchacha se alejo de la banca dos pasos y empujó quedamente a Hei para que hiciera lo mismo._

_Una vez que Hei retrocedió apareció otra Yin en el suelo. Al lado de la Yin que estaba en la banca._

_´¿Qué es esto?´ pensó Hei, un poco fuera de sí. La muchacha se rió quedito._

"_Parece que esa mujer cumplió su promesa" susurró, básicamente para sí. Luego se dirigió a él. "Te haré una pregunta: ¿Si Yin pudiera volver a ser ella misma, sin ser un peligro para nadie, te gustaría que ella volviera?"_

"_¿?" Hei no entendía lo que ella quería decir._

"_Por favor responde rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo" lo presiono la chica._

_La respuesta le parecía obvia en su mente, por supuesto que quería que Yin volviera, lo deseaba realmente._

"_Si" dijo Hei, en un susurro casi inaudible. La chica sonrió ampliamente y entonces saltó sobre el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo._

"_Bien, porque eso es lo que va ocurrir, pero se acaba el tiempo, así que necesitaré que me ayudes" le explicó ella. Y continuó, sin permitir que Hei hablara. "Necesito que mires todo lo que te rodea, absolutamente todo y lo digas en voz alta. Cualquier cosa que veas, por más insignificante que sea." Ordenó la joven, abriendo su mochila con una prisa exagerada, como si estuviera nerviosa por algo._

"_¿Por qué?" le preguntó Hei, pero no recibió respuesta. La extraña levantó la cabeza de Yin con delicadeza y la colocó en sus piernas, entonces con cuidado le abrió los labios. _

_Hei observó como la Yin que se encontraba en la banca se transformaba en una luz blanca, que se deslizó lentamente hasta meterse por los labios de la Yin que se encontraba en el suelo. Yin tomó un profundo respiro por la boca, pero no abrió los ojos._

"_¿Qué…fue…eso?" preguntó, recalcando cada una de las palabras. Estaba confundido…muy, muy con confundido._

"_Supongo que no se te cruzó por la mente que la Yin que traías en brazos era sólo su espíritu. El cuerpo aún estaba en aquel edificio. Por eso es necesario regresarla a su cuerpo, que es lo que acabo de hacer" aquel enunciado no resolvía en absoluto las dudas que él tenía. _

_La chica sonrió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se sentara. Sin dejar de ser cauteloso, Hei lo hizo, pero mostrando todavía mucha desconfianza. _

_La muchacha tomó la mano de Hei con precaución, y le quitó el guante. Hei se resistió un poco cuando la chico lo forzó a poner la mano en el cuello de Yin, pero se relajó poco a poco cuando sintió un leve pero notable pulso y el calor que emanaba la sangre de Yin, que volvía a fluir por su cuerpo._

"_Puedes relajarte" le dijo la chica, soltando la mano de Hei "Yin despertara pronto y no habrá nada de Izanami en ella"_

_Hubo un corto de silencio. La chica sonreía abiertamente, esperando que Hei asimilara la información que recién le había dado._

"_Eres una contratista" asumió Hei. No era una pregunta._

_La chica suspiró, como si le fastidiara que él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión._

"_No, no lo soy" susurró, segundos después la extraña sonrió con una extraña amabilidad y extendió su brazo de nuevo hacia Hei. Estaba vez en plan de presentación. " Mi nombre es Shiori"_

_Hei vaciló un poco antes de mover un pelo, pensó en que si se comportaba como su fachada para los humanos, esta chica no sospecharía de su verdadera identidad. Eso era lo más racional que podía pensar en ese momento. _

_Entonces fingió una sonrisa amable, cosa no muy difícil para él, y estrechó la mano de Shiori._

"_Soy Lee Shen Shung" dijo en tono de falsa cordialidad, mientras soltaba su mano. La muchacha volvió a sonreir, pero era una sonrisa diferente…extraña._

"_No te llamas así" le echó en cara, sin borrar su sonrisa "Ese nombre al igual que tu actuación es sólo tu cubierta ante el mundo humano"_

_Hei parpadeó y titubeó. Nadie nunca había descubierto eso, los que lo sabían eran siempre miembros del Sindicato o antiguos miembros de la EPR. Pero nadie relativamente normal había descubierto que el mentía acerca de su nombre o de su fachada, por todos los dioses ¡hasta aquella mujer Kirihara le decía Lee!_

_La chica miró con curiosidad la cara contraída de Hei y después hizo un gesto para llamar su atención._

"_No tienes porqué asustarte. Sé lo que sé porque tu rostro me lo dijo" le explicó, trazando un óvalo alrededor de su cara con el dedo indicé._

_Hei fingió una inocente cara de duda, no muy dispuesto a deshacerse de su fachada. Sin embargo, antes de que Shiori pudiera explicar a qué se refería, un edificio que estaba cerca de ellos tembló y desapareció. El espació que este ocupaba se veía negro, borroso; lo cual hacía imposible ver que había ahí._

"_Maldita sea" susurró la chica, apresurándose a tomar el saco de Hei, que ahora se encontraba solo en la banca, y cubrió a Yin con éste. La banca donde estaba el saco desapareció._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hei, alarmado por la repentina urgencia de Shiori. _

"_Debemos salir de aquí" respondió, sin dejar de moverse. Con un movimiento tomó en brazos a Yin y en el otro se la entregó a Hei. _

_Antes de que Hei pudiera preguntar otra cosa, todos los edificios que los rodeaban desaparecieron uno a uno, dejando espacios de un negro borroso. Shiori se colgó su mochila rápidamente y se colocó delante de los ojos de Hei, alzando los brazos al cielo._

"_Pégate a mí" le ordenó, cualquier tono de amabilidad que hubiera habido en su voz minutos antes se había desvanecido junto con los edificios. Con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, Hei pegó a Yin más contra su pecho y se acercó a Shiori._

_En ese instante sintió como si el suelo en el que estaba parado no existiera, sentía que estaba parado en el aire. A su alrededor todo se veía borroso, como la vez que la Puerta lo había absorbido cuando vio por última vez a su hermana: Pai, y entonces, a la misma velocidad que todo desapareció, los edificios reaparecieron._

_´No, esto está mal´ pensó Hei, observando con mayor detenimiento los edificios. Eran diferentes, totalmente diferentes; sin embargo, el ambiente era el mismo de hace unos segundos._

_Shiori bajo los brazos al mismo tiempo que Hei se percató de esto y miró con fijeza un punto a lo lejos. Hei siguió el curso de su mirada…y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron congelado en el lugar donde estaba._

"_Ya no estamos en Tokio" susurró, reacomodando a Yin en sus brazos. Shiori asintió, sin despegar los ojos del Big Ben._

"_Supongo que nunca tuviste interés en venir a Londres" dijo ella, no había sonrisa en su voz. Luego finalmente quitó sus ojos del gran reloj que se veía a lo lejos y miró directamente a Hei. "Bienvenido a la Puerta del Centro, a la tercera puerta"_


	6. La tercera Puerta

**Aprecio a todos los que han leido mi fic, tanto por sus recomendaciones como por sus comentarios alentadores. Creanme, me ayudaron mucho para seguir escribiendo. Tambien quisiera disculparme por no subir esto antes, la verdad es que a mi compu le entró un no-se-qué-qué-se-yo que evito que pudiera usarla un par de semanas, luego las vacaciones fuera de mi casa evitaron mi acceso a mis archivos...y bueno, la inspiración no llegó. En fin, espero de todo corazón que les guste esto.**

**Disclairmer: **Los personajes de Darker than black no me pertenecen a mí sino a BONES, excepto los de mi propia creación y blah blah blah todo lo demás.

* * *

_La fuerza es confianza por naturaleza. No existe un signo más patente de debilidad que desconfiar instintivamente de todo y todos. **Arturo Graf.**_

_Confiar en todos es insentato, pero no confiar en nadie es neurotica torpeza.**Juvenal.**_

"La Tercera Puerta"

_La chica esperó pacientemente a que Hei saliera de su reciente estado de shock, para luego acercársele._

_Había un extraño olor en el aire, como oxido, pero no había nada a la vista que pudiera ser la fuente del hedor._

"_¿Cómo…?" soltó finalmente Hei, a pesar de que aún trataba de comportarse en cierta forma indiferente con la extraña, a estas alturas era prácticamente imposible. Shiori asintió, con sus ojos aún recorriendo el lugar._

"_Este lugar se formó hace un día, o unas veintidós horas más o menos a juzgar por el olor" susurró la chica, apuntando el hacia el gran reloj. "Ahí fue donde se formó el nucleó o el centro y se extendió alrededor mil kilómetros a la redonda, matando y transformando todo a su paso" Shiori sonrió secamente "Por fortuna no había mucha gente en la ciudad, o eso parece"_

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Hei, la chica apunto un poste repleto de anuncios que hablaban sobre una evacuación de emergencia en la ciudad._

_Shiori suspiró y fijó toda su atención en Yin, quien dormía ajena a todo en los brazos de Hei, y se agachó para escuchar su respiración. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era normal, sin embargo Hei retrocedió un poco, aún algo desconfiado._

_La chica lo miró, molesta._

"_Tenemos que movernos rápido, esta puerta no es igual a las otras dos" indicó Shiori luego de unos segundos. "Puedes desconfiar de mí si quieres, o bien puedes irte por otro lado con Yin, pero te voy advertir esto: no podrás cuidar de ella al mismo tiempo que tratas de salir de aquí, y ella no estará a salvo si no estoy yo. Al menos claro que quieras que esta puerta los calcine a ambos vivos como a la gente que estuvo aquí. Así que piensa racionalmente como el contratista que eres y toma una decisión rápido" le ordenó con brusquedad, comportándose de una forma totalmente opuesta a como se había comportado en Tokio. _

_Francamente Hei no tenía muchas opciones, ya había sido testigo del poder que poseía la chica que tenía enfrente, además de la realidad de que, efectivamente, no podría cuidar de Yin sin ayuda de nadie; sin tomar en cuenta que era la primera vez que se desplazada adentro de esta nueva Puerta. _

_Por otro lado Shiori no lo había atacado en todo el rato que había pasado con ella, lo cual, dado los últimos sucesos, le daba un poco de crédito a su favor._

_Shiori asintió en silencio, como si hubiera escuchado todo el debate interno de Hei, y le dio una palmada amable en el hombro._

"_Sígueme" le ordenó, avanzando en dirección al Big Ben. Hei respiró profundo y obedeció._

_El lugar en cierta forma se parecía muchísimo a la Puerta del Infierno, el ambiente tenía el mismo aspecto hostil, el aire tenía casi el mismo olor; sin embargo, claro estaba, los establecimientos eran diferentes, y en ciertas partes aún se veían espacios vacíos de un negro borroso._

_Caminaron en silencio durante horas. Cada vez que Hei parecía que iba irse en alguna dirección peligrosa Shiori se daba vuelta deliberadamente, lo tomaba del hombro y lo arrastraba en dirección contraria; luego apuntaba hacia el lugar a donde él se dirigía y le hacía ver cómo este desaparecía, volviéndose otro hueco borroso. _

_Al principio Hei se resistía un poco a seguirla, pero dado a que los incidentes ocurrían más y más seguido conforme avanzaban, no le quedó más remedio que dejarse guiar por la extraña. Ella no hablaba mucho, se limitaba a darle indicaciones sobre en qué dirección ir y una que otra pregunta acerca del estado en el que se encontraba Yin._

_A pesar de esto, ninguno de los dos parecía estar incómodo con el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en aquel lugar, de hecho, Hei agradecía un poco que la chica no hablara. _

_Ambos estaban separados por varios metros cuando, de repente, Shiori frenó con brusquedad, y soltó un chillido de sorpresa._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hei, acercándose rápidamente hasta donde ella estaba parada._

_Justo enfrente de ellos había una calle repleta de cadáveres, todos parecían haber muerto quemados, y la imagen en si ya era bastante alterante. Entre los cadáveres se encontraba el cuerpo de lo que parecía haber sido una niña de no más de tres años, aferrada con fuerza a un osito de felpa._

_Shiori se agachó y tomó el oso con muchísimo cuidado, lo sacudió y lo acomodó de nuevo en los brazos de la pequeña. El rostro de la chica estaba más allá de la agonía._

"_No pudieron salir a tiempo, las toxinas que salieron del centro hicieron reacción química con el aire y provocó una explosión que terminó con ellos. La niña estaba dormida, así que sólo sintió una picazón extraña antes de morir… es bastante triste ¿verdad?" susurró Shiori, levantándose del suelo, su tono de voz era el de alguien que esperaba que lo consolaran con una palabra._

_Hei observó los cuerpos en silencio, y contempló el silencioso dolor de Shiori sin decir palabra. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera a aquella chica que recién conocía? Aunque supiera la respuesta, la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en presencia de esta muchacha. _

_Shiori respiró profundo y rodeó el lugar que estaba repleto de cadáveres, para luego ocultar su rostro en una máscara de falsa indiferencia. Caminaron un par de cuadras más y entonces se detuvo enfrente de una especie de tienda cuyo techo había desaparecido._

"_Por aquí" indicó la chica, metiéndose dentro de lo que en su momento fue una parisina. Hei se dio vuelta para evitar que Yin se golpeara en la entrada, Shiori lo vio y le ayudó sosteniendo la cabeza de ésta._

_Una vez que Hei logró entrar la chica volvió a acomodar delicadamente la cabeza de Yin para que quedara recargada contra el pecho de Hei y empezó a desenrollar un montón de telas en el suelo, creando una especie de colchón improvisado y luego se quitó la mochila se sentó en él. Cuando terminó de acomodar las telas a su alrededor, extendió ambos brazos en dirección a Hei, él se sentó con cierta dificultad y la miró con duda._

"_Dámela" le pidió Shiori extendiendo más los brazos hacia Yin, como una madre que le pide a un extraño que le devuelva a su bebé._

_Hei vaciló un instante, pero después trató de acostar a Yin en los brazos de Shiori; lo hizo con muchísimo cuidado para no lastimarla._

_Shiori acunó a Yin en sus brazos con la delicadeza de una enfermera, la acomodó de manera que un brazo sostuviera todo lo que era la parte de la cintura para arriba y el otro brazo pudiera estar libre._

"_Usualmente recomendaría que cerraras los ojos, pero dudo mucho que sirva en esta situación" comenzó Shiori, colocando su mano libre enfrente del rostro de Yin, era lógico que ella no se dirigía a Hei. "Supongo que eso no me impide protegerte un poco" susurró. En ese instante, de la mochila salió un frasco pequeño que voló a la mano libre de la chica._

_Hei no trató de ocultar su sorpresa ni desconfianza ni un poco. Shiori suspiró con frustración._

"_¡POR FAVOR!" exclamó en un grito desesperado "No puedo soportar más esto" se quejó Shiori, rechinando los dientes, de repente su mirada daba miedo. Hei la miró. _

"_Qué"_

"_Tienes que confiar en mí" le rogó la muchacha mientras alzaba con cuidado la cabeza de Yin. "Por favor, al menos confía en que yo soy buena para tu Yin, confía en que conmigo ella volverá a ser como era antes, volverá a estar bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para curarla." Le dijo Shiori mientras untaba una pomada color arena en la frente y cuello de Yin. _

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hei en un suspiro resignado, en plan de oferta de paz. Shiori sonrió._

"_Es una pomada que duerme los tejidos internos, como una especie de sedante, pero muchísimo más potente. Aunque Yin esté inconsciente, el proceso de inserción es muy doloroso, la pomada evitara que ella sienta dolor cuando despierte, aunque también hará que este muy débil" explicó Shiori, dándose vuelta para ver a Hei. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa._

"_¿Inserción?" preguntó Hei, luego de unos segundos, esa palabra sonaba muy mal. Shiori se echó a reír._

"_Para sobrevivir a lo que sea que tu hayas hecho para matar a Izanami…pues Yin tuvo que salir de su cuerpo; pero para poder volver al este, ella tiene que someterse a una especie de tratamiento que la gente como yo llama ´inserción del alma´." Explicó la chica, pausando las palabras para que sonaran claras y ocultaran el terrible silencio que abundaba en aquel lugar._

_Hei no dijo nada, pero su rostro se había suavizado un poco. Shiori sonrió amablemente._

"_Amargado" declaró la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hei la miro mal._

"_No lo digo para que te ofendas" se defendió Shiori, sofocando una risa "Simplemente digo que eres mucho más serio que otros contratistas que conozco, y créeme que conozco bastantes" Shiori se rio, "Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con la oscuridad característica de los contratistas, pero lo tuyo en mucho más profundo que eso. Es…es como si estuvieras hecho trizas por dentro."_

_Hei sonrió, era una sonrisa seca y triste. Esta muchacha eras bastante extraña, pero era curiosamente agradable que alguien desconocido conociera esa faceta suya sin juzgarlo._

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia" respondió Hei, en un tono mucho más amable de lo que imaginaba._

_Shiori se carcajeó, incapaz de esconder su regocijo al darse cuenta que había logrado ablandar un poco a su nuevo compañero. Sin embargo, esto no lo dijo en voz alta._

"_¿Sabes? Aún no se cómo llamarte, ya que no pienso llamarte Lee. Si no piensas decirme tu nombre real, al menos dime como te llamaba ella" le dijo apuntando con la mirada a Yin. Hei no dijo nada._

_Pasaron unos severos segundos en silencio hasta que Shiori por fin se movio, con cuidado pues aun tenía a Yin en brazos, y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mochila. La chica rebuscó hasta sacar dos botellas de agua, le lanzo una a Hei y bebió un gran sorbo de la suya._

_Hei sonrió un poco, muy muy poco. Shiori le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que cargara de nuevo a Yin. Hei la sacó de los brazos de Shiori y la recostó en el suelo frente a él._

"_Ella me decía…" comenzó Hei, Shiori lo miró con atención mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua. "Hei" _

_Lo más común hubiera sido una reacción y una respuesta simple, pero Hei ya se había dado cuenta que su nueva y peculiar compañera no actuaba para nada común, por lo que se había preparado para un critica o burla, sin embargo realmente no estaba listo para la reacción que tuvo Shiori._

_La chica se atragantó con el agua al escuchar el nombre, luchó por no escupir y tosió hasta pasar el trago de agua._

"_Ejem, ejem…perdón….¿dijiste….Hei?" preguntó ella, luego de controlar la tos. Hei asintió._

_Shiori observó de pies a cabeza a Hei, su rostro mostraba una expresión completamente nueva: era sorpresa, confusión, y ahí, oculta en los ojos, nostalgia._

_Finalmente, luego de un incomodo silencio por parte de Hei, Shiori suspiró con brusquedad y bebió otro sorbo de agua, aun más grande que los otros dos._

"_Grandioso" pensó en voz alta, tratando de no mirar a la cara al hombre que tenía en frente. Hei la miraba confundido._

"_¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?" susurró la chica, aún tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, antes de que Hei respondiera ella habló "¿Tienes familia?"_

_Muy bien, el definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta. _

"_Además de ella" dijo Hei, apuntando con los ojos a Yin "No". _

_Shiori le miró un poco, y presionó "¿Pero TUVISTE familia, verdad?"_

_Hei no entendía el porqué de las preguntas, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía decir la verdad, al menos a aquella extraña. "Tuve una hermana menor…pero ella se fue hace mucho tiempo"_

_Hablar de Pai jamás había sido la cosa más cómoda que había hecho en su vida, y mucho menos ya que no había hablado de ella en…años._

_Shiori miró con fijeza a Hei esta vez y, como si no quisiera que la escuchara, murmuró para sí misma "Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen bastante los dos" _

"_¿Qué?" Preguntó Hei, ¿había escuchado bien?._

_Shiori sonrió, cambiando su ánimo de nuevo y respondió con algo que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta de Hei. _

"_Iré a buscar una ruta para mañana, estaremos un día más atrapados aquí, hasta que Yin se aferre un poco a su alma…, te diría que vinieras conmigo pero al ver lo extremadamente desconfiado que eres, pues preferiría que te quedaras, así que trata de no alterarte ¿sí?" suspiró mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Hei alzó una ceja._

_Shiori lo miró de pies a cabeza un segundo y entonces alzó los brazos al cielo. En un radio de dos metros de donde se encontraban Hei y Yin apareció un extraño círculo transparente, a simple vista cualquiera diría que era de vidrio, pero se veía muchísimo más delgado. Shiori miró a Yin. Un sóla mirada bastó para que Shiori se sentara de repente y comenzara a buscar algo dentro de su mochila._

"_Será mejor que te ponga algo más que ese saco" susurró, dirigiéndose a la inconsciente Doll. Luego de rebuscar un rato la chica sacó un vestido negro y corto, lo colocó por encima del cuerpo de Yin y esperó. Una luz apareció rápidamente y desapareció igual, sustituyendo el saco de Hei con el vestido._

_Hei observó el aspecto de Yin, se parecía mucho a como se veía en la época que huyeron juntos del Sindicato, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella bahía._

_Shiori ignoró a Hei y le lanzo su saco mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. Entonces comenzó a hablar: _

"_Este es un escudo que los protegerá de las partículas de la puerta. Como este lugar es el central y está conectado a las otras dos puertas tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer cuando le da la gana, así que mi escudo evitara que las partículas los lastimen" explicó Shiori, Hei la miró con más confusión que nunca antes. La chica puso los ojos en blanco._

"_Claro claro, olvidaba con quien hablaba. Veamos…. cómo te explico esto sin que suene totalmente descabellado…..Imagínate que este lugar está lleno de portales, miles y miles de portales que conectan a la Puerta del Cielo y del Infierno, si lo piensas bien te habrás dado cuenta de que llegamos aquí a través de uno. Usualmente cuando los portales se abren los presagios son simples: las cosas comienzan a desaparecer, aunque al principio son cosas pequeñas, como una piedra o un vaso; luego comienzan a desaparecer las cosas más complejas, como los edificios y las calles. Mi escudo evitara que un portal trate de abrirse dentro de él y si alguno trata de abrirse por fuera, éste los protegerá siempre y cuando se mantengan dentro de él." Shiori sonrió, cómo si explicara la cosa más simple del mundo_

_Hei escuchó con atención, era información muy valiosa si pensaba quedarse sólo. "Y cómo sabes a dónde te llevan los portales." Murmuró, al darse cuenta de que Shiori comenzaba a retirarse._

_Shiori se detuvo donde estaba y sonrió. "No lo sabes, y si NO tienes cuidado podrías entrar a un portal que te llevaría a la Puerta del Cielo, tu alma seria arrancada de tu cuerpo y estarías atrapado en aquel lugar impenetrable hasta que el cielo viejo volviera. Además del hecho de que si sales del escudo, éste se rompe y estarías TOTALMENTE desprotegido, tanto TÚ, como ELLA"_

_Y sin decir nada más se fue, dejando a Hei y a Yin completamente solos._

_Shiori sonreía para sí misma mientras caminaba por las calles deshabitadas de Londres, el ambiente hostil era conocido para ella, pero no precisamente agradable. Estaba consciente de que Hei no pondría un pie fuera de su escudo con lo último que dijo antes de irse, y mucho menos si esto ponía en peligro a Yin. _

_Una risa se escapó de sus labios, ella le había mentido a Hei, en realidad no estaba buscando una ruta para salir de esta Puerta. Por favor ¡era innecesario!, había nacido con el instinto necesario para salir y entrar de las Puertas que había en la Tierra, el instinto que le decía a dónde ir y qué lugares evitar. Por supuesto no le iba a decir a su nuevo compañero que ella SI sabía qué portales llevaban a cada lugar, su amenaza implícita no hubiera tenido el efecto que ella deseaba si lo había. _

_No, ella quería irse por motivos totalmente diferentes. El primero y más importante por el momento era también el más simple: el nombre de su compañero, o, mejor dicho, su nombre clave. Al parecer los dioses tenían un gran sentido del humor, al encontrarla con el mismísimo Shinigami Negro, y, en otras palabras, con el hermano de Pai. Su mejor amiga. Sip, un gran sentido del humor, ya que ella no tenía planeado toparse con nadie más relacionado con ella, ya bastante difícil fue perder a Amber, ¡¿AHORA TENÍA QUE TOPARSE CON EL? ¿¡PRECISAMENTE ´EL´!_

_De acuerdo, tal vez era una sobreactuación, pero no era justo que el destino disfrutara con su sufrimiento. Y tampoco era justo que Amber no le advirtiera que algo así pasaría. ¿¡Acaso también disfrutaba viéndola en una situación incómoda y muy poco grata? _

_Shiori gruño un poco para sí misma mientras su cuerpo la llevaba instintivamente a su destino. Uno totalmente diferente a la primera razón._

_El segundo motivo no era exactamente una prioridad, pero su consciencia no la dejaría en paz si no lo hacía: tenía que regresar con aquellos cadáveres. Shiori caminó con tranquilidad y se metió en un callejón, que inmediatamente se transformó en un portal y la mandó a solo unos metros de los cadáveres. _

_La chica sonrió, adoraba que los portales también aparecieran dentro de su misma puerta, le ahorraron dos horas de camino._

_Shiori se recargó en un muro y observó los cadáveres con cierta…tristeza. Alzó una mano y trató de traerlos de vuelta, pero la Puerta se lo impidió. En el momento que sus manos comenzaron a irradiar el poder de resucitación, el suelo debajo de ella absorbió sus poderes y los consumió por completo. _

"_Genial" se quejó en voz alta la chica, tenía que haber una forma de revivir a esta gente. Entonces una idea surgió en su cabeza; no era precisamente la más cómoda, pero era la mejor. Tenía que cumplir con el pago que las puertas exigían…de nuevo._

_Con un suspiró enojado la chica caminó y se arrodillo al lado de la niña del osito, cerró los ojos y susurró un hechizo. Poco a poco sus poderes comenzaron a resurgir de su ser, iluminando uno a uno a cada uno de los cuerpos._

_Cuando se terminó el ritual Shiori se recostó en suelo y trató de recuperar las fuerzas. Revivir a una persona era cansado, revivir a miles era agotador, pero programar una resucitación a futuro era casi diez veces más cansado._

"_Siempre pensado en los demás antes de ti misma verdad" dijo una voz suave. Shiori abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó con brusquedad. Esa voz…_

_Parada en el callejón que la había traido hasta ahí había una niña que aparentaba la edad de 18 años, tenía el cabello verde limón claro, lacio y muy largo; y tenía los ojos color miel. _

_Shiori abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su voz luchó por pronunciar aquel nombre una vez más:_

"_¿A-Amber?"_

_

* * *

_

**Bien? Qué les pareció? Justo ahora estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo *risa malevola* espero que el suspenso realmente sea adecuado. COMENTEN POR FAVOR!**


End file.
